The Reserve Player
by Nareudael
Summary: Mungkin ini memang takdirku untuk terjebak di dalam sini dan tidak bisa apa-apa. EXO Fic, HunHan [SehunxLuhan]


_Nareudael presents_

**The Reserve Player**

Oh Sehun | Luhan

Genre: Romance, Friendship, shou-ai

Rating: General, but… Maybe T

_Happy reading ^^_

.

.

.

_Mungkin ini memang takdirku untuk terjebak di dalam sini dan tidak bisa apa-apa._

.

.

.

Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi diajak menonton pertandingan bola karet macam ini.

Haari ini, saat ini, sore ini, aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauan sahabatku – yang masih bisa disebut sahabat – melihat turnamennya. Dia bilang dia butuh dukungan, dan dia yakin aku bakal menikmati pertandingan ini. Dan kalimat tersebut hanya cocok untuk penggemar olahraga, khususnya bidang basket. Sementara aku? Ya, aku hanya orang yang buta dengan olahraga.

Aku mendesah pelan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini benar-benar membosankan. Acara dimulai pukul dua, satu jam yang lalu, namun tim basket sekolahku baru turun ke lapangan pukul empat.

Aku mengacak rambutku. Frustasi. Aku hanya sendirian, di bangku penonton – tanpa orang yang kukenal. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarku serius menonton pertandingan antara tim – aku bahkan tidak tahu dari sekolah mana saja. Aku meninggalkan tempat dudukku, menuju tempat tim sekolahku berkumpul.

Saat sudah keluar dari barisan penonton, aku baru menyadari betapa teganya Jongin. Bahkan dia tidak memberitahuku tempatnya!

Dengan terpaksa aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Dalam hati kukeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Kim Jongin.

Pandanganku kembali mengarah ke lapangan. Berusaha menonton pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung dengan serius, namun ini sudah kesekian kalinya kucoba dan tetap tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu istilah-istilah penonton lain yang mereka teriakkan. Aku hanya tahu 'pass', 'shoot' dan 'lay-up'. Lebih dari itu, aku benar-benar buta soal basket.

Kembali pada pertandingan basket. Saat ini, tim kaos merah sudah unggul dari tim kaos biru. Kulihat papan skor-nya, 34 – 37. Kudengar tim kaos biru adalah tim dari sekolah Cina. Walaupun di kaos birunya tidak ada nama punggung yang tertera, aku tahu siapa nama kaptennya, Han Geng. Karena pelatihnya sering meneriakkan namanya. Aku juga tahu nama pemain yang badannya tinggi – tidak setinggi Han Geng – namanya Wufan. Karena penonton wanita terus meneriakkan namanya. Kupikir dia punya banyak penggemar. Lihat saja, wajahnya yang semi-bule itu. Kharismanya juga, kuakui, dia oke.

"Sehun!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang kukenali. Jongin tersenyum padaku, dia baru masuk arena pertandingan. Dia berjalan ke arahku sambil menenteng makanan – yang aku tahu dia baru membelinya – lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku. Dia tersenyum lagi padaku, lalu aku membuang muka.

"Payah," dengusku. "Dasar payah."

"Ha? Ada apa?"

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tidak bisa menikmati pertandingan itu! Dasar bodoh!"

Raut wajah Jongin berubah. "Hei, Sehun… Maafkan aku."

Jongin mengangkat kentang goreng ke depan wajahku. Aku menerimanya, lalu dia tersenyum lagi. Dasar tukang senyum.

"Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanyanya. Aku diam saja. "Please, jangan pulang dulu. Aku butuh dukungan saat tanding nanti."

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanyaku ketus.

"Hmmm…" Jongin terlihat ragu. "Setelah pertandingan ini, ya… Tiga quarter lagi."

Aku mengangkat alisku. Quarter? Apa itu quarter? Belum sempat aku menanyakannya, Siwon si kapten tim memberi isyarat kepada Jongin, entah untuk apa, kemudian Jongin mengangguk. Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu berkata, "Aku akan kembali."

Sialan.

Jongin berlalu terlalu cepat dari yang kupikirkan, sehingga aku tidak bisa meneriakinya atau apalah. Aku menghembuskan nafas dalam. Mungkin ini memang takdirku untuk terjebak di dalam sini dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Selain mengunyah kentang goreng.

Terdengar suara peluit. Kulihat seorang pemain tim kaos biru terjatuh, dengan lutut yang mencium permukaan lantai terlebih dahulu. Lalu kedua tangannya berputar-putar secara horizontal di depan tubuhnya, dan aku baru tahu itu artinya dia meminta pergantian pemain.

Aku melihat ke bangku pemain cadangan. Beberapa mengangkat tangan, meminta untuk turun ke lapangan menggantikan pemain yang cidera. Namun ada satu anak yang bergeming, hanya menatap pelatihnya yang sedang memilih pemain cadangan.

Aku terus memandanginya. Anak itu terlihat lebih kecil dari pemain lainnya. Lebih pendek dan lebih kurus.

Lalu pandanganku teralih ke pemain di sebelahnya. Dia berdiri, turun ke lapangan. Dialah yang dipilih sang pelatih untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

Peluit kembali berbunyi. Pertandingan berlanjut, namum kedua bola mataku masih terpaku ke pemain cadangan yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan. Dia memang tidak seperti pemain lainnya.

Dia manis sekali.

Lihatlah cara duduknya. Dia mempertemukan kedua sisi samping lututnya, membiarkan kedua kakinya terbuka semakin ke bawah. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Bahkan cara duduknya seperti seorang gadis.

Kulihat kedua matanya. Jernih. Matanya terus bergerak mengikuti bola basket yang sedang digiring pemain. Dia tampak serius memperhatikan. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada bola karet itu. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh menyusup ke dalam dadaku.

Kurasa aku ingin menjadi bola karet itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Ada sms masuk.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Tunggu sebentar ya._

Lama juga tidak apa-apa, batinku. Aku langsung melesakkan ponselku ke dalam saku, tanpa membalas pesan dari Jongin.

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah anak tadi. Sial… Sosoknya tertutup dua pemain yang sedang merebut bola. Aku berusaha menangkap bayangannya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya kedua pemain itu berpindah tempat, tapi anak tadi sudah tidak ada di sana. Ck… Ke mana dia?

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke penjuru arena. Dia hilang!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang merangkulku dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah, maaf lama menunggu!" ternyata Jongin. Bola mataku berputar. Bahkan aku sempat berharap Jongin itu anak lelaki yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan. Ah, aku yang beberapa saat yang lalu menunggu kehadiran Jongin, sekarang malah tidak peduli dengannya. Sepertinya perhatianku teralih pada anak lelaki itu.

"Sehun-ah, jangan marah dong…" Aku tidak menggubris Jongin, mataku berkelana ke penjuru arah, dan akhirnya Tuhan mendengar doaku. Dia muncul, sepertinya baru dari luar stadion. Berjalan beriringan dengan teman satu tim-nya. Ku teliti baik-baik tulisan di kaos basketnya. Nomor punggungnya 12. Catat… Catat di otak, 12. Sepertinya aku harus protes kepada pelatihnya atau siapalah, karena di punggung kaosnya tidak tertera nama pemain. Tidak seperti tim Jongin.

Tunggu, Jongin?

Kuputar kepalaku menghadap sisi kananku, di situlah Jongin yang sejenak terlupakan duduk mematung, mungkin sedari tadi dia memandangiku. Mungkin dia sadar aku sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Mungkin dia sadar aku menyukai Si Angka 12.

"Kau serius sekali menonton pertandingannya. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menyukainya," Jongin tersenyum lebar. Aku mendengus dalam hati. Anak ini memang maniak olahraga – dia berambisi 'menumbuhkan' abs – sampai-sampai dia juga mempengaruhi orang-orang disekitarnya. Baik sih baik, tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku yang buta olahraga ini?

Aku hanya mengangguk padanya dengan malas, lalu mengarahkan pandanganku lagi ke Si Angka 12. Kembali ke posisi duduknya seperti tadi, kembali menatap bola karet kemanapun dengan mata beningnya, aku pun kembali memandanginya dengan damai.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Jongin berkata, lima menit lagi gilirannya, lalu pergi lagi. Bersiap-siap dengan tim-nya. Kulihat ke papan skor. 2 menit lagi pertandingan berakhir. Dan Si Angka 12 belum juga turun ke arena.

1 menit…

Peluit panjang berbunyi. Kemenangan atas tim kaos merah. Tim anak itu kalah.

Awan kelam tercetak jelas di wajah mereka, tim kaos biru. Apalagi pelatihnya. Namun kuakui, mereka hebat, menerima kekalahan, bahkan tak sungkan berjabat tangan dengan tim kaos merah. Mereka melakukannya dengan senyum. Walau bukan senyum puas, tapi aku yakin mereka tersenyum dengan hati tulus.

Lalu mereka mengangkat tas masing-masing dari kursi dan… Mereka akan pulang?

Oh, tidak. Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu, aku masih ingin melihat Si Angka 12!

Perlahan kedua tim yang baru bertanding meninggalkan stadion, berjalan ke pintu keluar. Giliran tim Jongin dan lawannya masuk ke arena. Aku berdiri, seakan menghalangi anak itu pergi.

"Sehun!" panggil Jongin. Sekarang dia sudah masuk arena, meletakkan tasnya di bangku pinggir lapangan khusus tim basket. Yang ditempati Si Angka 12 tadi. Aku menangkap sebuah benda aneh di bawah kursi tersebut. Segera kuambil seribu langkah ke sana.

"Sehun-ah, kautahu kan? Aku butuh supporter dan- Hei!" aku mengacuhkan ocehan Jongin. Kulongokkan wajahku ke bawah kursi, dan aku berhasil mengambilnya – sebuah handband warna biru tua. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari keluar stadion, meninggalkan Jongin yang terus meneriakiku.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Di tengah-tengah banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, kutemukan sosoknya sedang menuruni tangga. Dengan berani kutepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia menoleh.

Kutahan nafasku. Dia terlihat… Cantik. Matanya yang bening sukses membuatku terhipnotis seketika.

"Maaf?" ujarnya pelan, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ada apa?"

"Ini," aku menyodorkan handband yang sedari tadi kugenggam erat. "Apa ini milikmu?

Dia terlihat terkejut. "Ini punya Wufan," gumamnya. "Terima kasih banyak. Di mana kautemukan ini?"

"Di bawah kursi. Mungkin terjatuh."

Dia tersenyum manis padaku. Dengan canggung kubalas senyumannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucapnya. "Aku duluan, permisi."

"Tunggu. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan yang terkesan terlalu berani. Terlalu lancang, menurutku. Aku khawatir dia malah menjawab, 'Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu?', dan semacamnya. Namun dia tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Dengan ringan dijawabnya, "Luhan."

Nama yang indah, batinku. Kedengaran seperti nama cina, walau aku tak tahu artinya, menurutku namanya indah. Lu-han.

"Lalu, aku…"

Dia menatapku dengan seksama, menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Kukumpulkan keberanianku, akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja. "Bolehkah aku menyukaimu?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Menatapku kaget. Aku memejamkan mata, menyesali perkataan yang kuucapkan begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

Tiba-tiba alunan suaranya terdengar lagi. "Tentu saja boleh."

**END**

_Annyeong… Kembali lagi dengan saya dan fic HunHan. FYI, cerita ini berdasarkan kisah nyata saya, walau ending-nya tidak seperti ini… -_-_

_Sengaja saya putus fic saya di 'keadaan' seperti ini. Mohon maklum, karena saya kurang ahli membuat fic panjang. Di samping saya juga senang saat reader penasaran, gyahaha~ *evil laugh*_

_Tapi… __**Kemungkinan**__ akan saya buat sequelnya. Kalau review-nya banyak dan manhi-manhi review yang minta sequel, saya akan berjuang mengeruk otak untuk ide selanjutnya, oke?_


End file.
